The green sweater
by QueenOfMischief13
Summary: consequence of wearing Loki's color


THE GREEN SWEATER

You bought the green sweater on a whim. It was such a deep emerald shade, and the softest cashmere you'd ever felt. You knew it was Loki's colour, and you'd gathered from Jane that Asgardians took their colours seriously. Since Thor had reappeared on earth, with his super villain brother in tow, Jane had acquired a red scarf, a red shirt, red socks and a red robe. Thor took great delight in seeing Jane in her red things, a symbol of how she belonged with him.

That morning you put on the green sweater and headed downstairs to the lab, it was a cool fall day in upstate New York. The leaves were fire coloured as far as the eye could see. You were a little surprised to find all three of them there already. Thor was eating a bagel in the kitchenette, Jane was hunched over her charts, and Loki was flipping through one of Jane's notebooks.

"Good morning, friend!" Thor called out to you.

"Good morning Thor. I don't suppose there's a bagel there for me?" You replied.

Jane glanced up at you and gave you a small smile, then returned to her charts. Loki ignored you, as usual.

"I will gladly prepare a bagel for you Lady, if you desire." Thor offered.

"Sure, if you don't mind." It seemed odd asking a space prince and god to make you breakfast, but since the alien attack on New York, the formation of the Avengers and everything that happened to you in the past year, it was just part of the new normal.

You sat down and turned on your computer. Thor brought you a cup of tea, and a bagel a little too generously smeared with cream cheese. After checking your email, and catching up on current events and finishing your breakfast, you got up to put your plate in the sink, refill your tea, and get Jane's notebook from Loki.

"Excuse me, Loki?" You asked, your voice a little shaky, Loki wasn't very friendly to say the least, and you always felt a little nervous talking to him. "Ummmm, I need to use that notebook today, I have to run some those equations through my model."

Loki looked like he was about to tell you to fuck off, it wouldn't be the first time. But when he turned to you, his mouth clamped shut. His eyes widened a little and he just stared at your sweater for a few moments. He handed you the notebook without saying anything.

"Thanks." You croaked out. Loki's reaction wasn't what you were expecting. Not that you had an expectation, but if you did, that wouldn't be it.

You didn't wear the sweater again for almost a week. Loki continued to be sullen and speak to the rest of you as little as possible. He'd come to earth to 'make amends' for his evil deeds, but the council wasn't interested in his help, so he was stuck tagging along after Thor. Loki had been punished in some way in Asgard, and was not currently considered a threat to humanity. Now the four you were staying on one Tony Stark's estates, while Jane finished up her research on Einstein Rosen bridges.

The next time you wore the sweater Jane noticed. "When did you get that sweater?"

"A couple of weeks ago, when I went to the city for the weekend." You told her.

"Well, the colour really suits you, it brings out your eyes."

You smiled at her, then chanced a look at Loki who was reading a book on the sofa. He was looking at you, a puzzled look on his face, but when your eyes met he shifted on the sofa and returned to his book.

Most of the time, he moped around the cabin like a lost puppy. You knew he was an evil super villain, but you couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. He really didn't want to be here, watching Thor have all the fun. There seemed to be only two things that made Loki happy; working on Jane's research and sparring with Thor. He seemed to despise Jane personally, but her research afforded him a chance to use his mind. He seemed to despise Thor equally, but enjoyed taking his aggression and frustration out during their matches. Watching them fight had become your and Jane's primary form of entertainment. Jane would make coffee with a little Bailey's in it and you'd watch them from the picture window as the practiced on the sprawling front lawn. It occurred to you to wonder if Loki could kill or maim Thor and go evil again, but Thor seemed completely oblivious to the possibility, so you didn't bother to bring it up. Most of the hows, and whys of their presence here were a mystery to you.

The third time you wore the green sweater, Thor noticed. "This sweater you wear, I like it. It reminds me of Loki's cloak." He boomed through the lab. "What do you say Loki?"

"That it is nothing like my cloak." Loki replied, his tone was final, but Thor continued.

"The colour is very like your cloak." Thor insisted to Loki, who scowled at him.

"Thor my cloak is of a much finer fabric." Loki said and got up from his chair and went outside.

You watched the exchange, but were not a part of it. After Loki left, you turned back to your computer screen. It had not escaped your notice that Loki was beautiful, tall and lean. You'd seen him spar with Thor, he was stronger than he looked. Strong and graceful, fighting with rage and reason, it was terrifying. Loki had also been more than helpful to Jane's research, his mind quick to understand new concepts and apply new ideas. Watching Thor and Jane moon over each other and the isolation of the cabin, probably made what happened next inevitable.

You had gone to your room to lie down for half an hour after lunch, a headache had been building behind your eyes. When you came back downstairs Loki was in the kitchen, eating an apple. Jane and Thor couldn't be heard in the cabin at all.

"Where are Jane and Thor?" You asked, trying to sound casual.

"They went out for a hike, Thor wished to demonstrate Mjolnir for her once again, today." He replied, raising one eyebrow to make sure you knew he was making a joke.

You blushed, once you realized what he meant. "Oh, ummm… alright, I'll just go to the lab and do… something."

You turned to leave the room, but Loki grabbed your arm. "Why do you wear that sweater?" He sounded a little angry with you, and it scared and excited you. "Do you understand what it would mean in Asgard?"

"What are you talking about?" You were blushing, cheeks burning.

"You do, don't you? You've seen Jane wearing that red scarf, the way Thor smiles at her. Do you want to belong to me?" The last sentence came out in a hiss, his grip on your arm tightened.

"I…. it's just…" You tried to think of something to say, but the intensity of Loki's gaze, and the feeling of his fingers wrapped completely around your bicep made it impossible to form a sentence.

Without saying another word to you he pulled you against him, and wrapped his free arm around your waist. Your breath quickened as you tried to remain calm.

"You filthy little slut, I should rend that sweater from your body before I fuck you mercilessly." Loki growled in your ear.

"Yes." You panted, your eyes locked onto his. "Yes." Loki had said it, and now you wanted it.

In one smooth motion he spun you around and bent you over the counter, your cheek pressed into the cool granite counter top, both your hands held behind your back in one of his. He used his free hand to pull your jeans and panties down your thighs.

"Get these off – now!" He commanded you as he tugged them lower. You wriggled and kicked them on to the floor. You were breathing hard, a mix of terror and arousal buzzing through you. You could hear Loki removing his own clothing, but you couldn't see him as he still held you down against the counter; his fingers formed a vice around your wrists.

"Loki…?" You whimpered.

"Be quiet you wanton whore." He growled at you. You felt his two of his fingers begin to stroke your outer folds, he pressed them into your wet heat. You gasped at the unexpected movement, your eyes squeezed shut. Loki's fingers pumped roughly into you a few more times, you tried to keep quiet for him, but little whimpers escaped your lips.

He withdrew his fingers and you relaxed, not realizing how tense you had been. Loki's damp fingers curled into your hips and pulled you away from the edge of the counter top. You thought Loki was going to pull you up to face him, but instead grasped your wrists and hips more firmly. Before you could say anything he thrust his full length into your slick, hot entrance.

"You cunt, you mewling, unworthy quim, why should I indulge you?" He demanded, voice dripping with disdain, as he drove you into the counter. He released your wrists and grabbed your free hip, pounding into you hard, hips slapping against your ass. He couldn't be using his full strength, because you were certain that would kill you, but he was grunting with exertion, sounds rumbling deep in his chest. You put your hands on the counter next to your head trying to get some leverage to rock back against him.

"Fuck you Loki." You whispered.

He slapped you hard across the ass. "You bitch, I did not permit you to speak to me."

He continued to thrust into you rough and hard. He reached around to your clit, and began to alternately pinch and flick it with each thrust. Your body tingled with ecstasy, as you felt your climax begin to coil at the base of your spine. You couldn't contain your moan. Loki echoed your moan with his own as his thrusts became less sure. He leaned over you, interlacing the fingers of one hand with yours, his palm pressing into the back your hand.

"Do you think you can take me? You slut. I shall fill you… you are MINE!" His voice low and raspy as he came deep inside you, his cock throbbing. Your own orgasm overtaking you moments later, rolling waves of pleasure enveloping your whole body as it trembled and shivered, white lights flashing behind your eyes.

You laid still for a few minutes, trying to catch your breath. Loki lifted his weight off of you. You could see now that he was completely naked, but you were still wearing the green sweater. Loki was flushed, his bare chest pink where it had been pressed against the sweater. Standing to face him, you lifted your eyes to his after a few moments of awkward silence.

"My sweetling." Loki said, as he took you tenderly into his arms. He wrapped one arm around you, his hand inside your sweater, thumb stroking the soft skin between your shoulder blades. The palm of his other hand pressed into your cheek, his fingers laced into your hair. The change in Loki's demeanor made your stomach flutter nervously. He tilted your face towards him and finally kissed you, his lips soft and pleading as his tongue teased its way into your mouth. You gripped his shoulder and deepened the kiss, your tongue dancing against his, a gentle sigh escaped you. Loki broke the kiss, drew a deep, shaky breath and pressed his forehead against yours.

"Loki, I am yours, always." You promised.


End file.
